


Perk n bite

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi's obsession might cause a problem for Naruto
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 315





	Perk n bite

This had turned into some sort of obsession for him hadn’t it? Naruto tried to control his panting and the nips and licks persisted. He could remember when this had just been a passing thing but now every single time that they were together he had to say that this was now the norm.

It hadn’t been bad or even weird in the beginning but he hadn’t felt anything there. These days now. He gasped at a hard nip to his chest along with the tweak. This was strange. These days the more that it happened the more he would have to say that he was growing sensitive there. What was the man’s obsession with there anyway?

“Sen-sensei.” Naruto panted as he dug his fingers in Kakashi’s hair. The man didn’t stop licking him he seemed to increase at the sound of Naruto’s voice. He raised his voice and pulled a little harder. A cry escaped him as Kakashi scrapped his teeth over the nipple he was sucking. The flash of heat that made his dick jump and leak against his stomach. “Sensei wait.” He begged as he finally got the man to pull off for a bit.

Only for his cock to leap against his stomach again when he met the man’s gaze. Kakashi’s eyes were filled with heat as he looked over Naruto. He had been at Naruto’s nipples for so long and the only thing that had come off Naruto were his shirt and pants. His boxers were sticky wet and he wanted them off. Kakashi’s clothes too.

“Wait?” Kakashi’s mouth curved into a smile as he tweaked Naruto’s nipple. That zing of heat made him twist and gasp. “But we were having so much fun here.” His gaze went back to Naruto’s chest pointedly before he lowered his head and tongued the nipple he had been tormenting. Naruto winced even as he twisted and shuddered. His cock flexed once more and he whimpered. “You’re enjoying it too.”

“You’ve been constantly.” Naruto gasped as Kakashi tongued his nipple again. “It’s not as if anything is going to come out you know.” He curled over Kakashi as the man went back to licking him. Each lick felt like fire to his body. He tried to twist away but the hard hands on his hips kept him pressed onto the bed. It was building up in him as he tried to twist away and Kakashi kept licking and sucking. “I’m- a-a man you know!” He groaned as Kakashi sucked even harder. “Nothing’s gonna come out s-sensei!”

“Well.” Kakashi’s voice was soft when he pulled off. He raked a hand through his own hair as he sat up. Naruto swallowed as Kakashi leaned over him and caged him onto the bed as he leaned down. “How do we really know that if we don’t try? Besides? It’s nice isn’t it? What’s the matter with a little fun?”

“It’s not a little when you’re constantly doing it every single time we do it!” Naruto pointed out. His nipples were hard and wet from the constant licking and sucking. “You’re going to make me weird if you keep doing it like that. It wasn’t that bad in the beginning but…” Now his nipples kept getting hard and Kakashi didn’t stop what he was doing. Whenever he pushed Naruto down his lips went to Naruto’s nipples.

“What’s the harm? And what do you mean by…. weird.” Kakashi chuckled. “Are you trying to say that you think you’ll cum from this? Naruto?” He laughed and Naruto flushed. He didn’t want that to happen. He really didn’t want a body like that. It was bad enough he barely felt satisfied coming from his dick now. His nipples? No way. “Naruto.” Kakashi whispered as he cupped Naruto’s face. “Is that what this is about?”

“Who would cum from that alone?” Naruto snorted. “It’s just that it feels so weird you doing it all the time when it doesn’t do anything!”

“It doesn’t do anything?” The pointed glance to Naruto’s wet boxers made him shift. “Well if it doesn’t do anything.” Kakashi smiled at him. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I do it for a bit more? If it doesn’t bother you. I like it.” He murmured softly. “See what doing that to you does to me?” The dip in his voice made Naruto moan a bit but when Kakashi groped himself and Naruto’s gaze focused on the bulge his heart leapt. Along whit his cock. “You wouldn’t deny me this would you? Naruto.”

“Sensei.” He couldn’t help himself. not only that Kakashi knew what he did to Naruto. He knew what he was doing to him and Naruto couldn’t help how he felt or what he knew. He sighed before he beckoned the man. “Fine but I’m not going to do anything weird.” He grumbled as Kakashi pressed against him again. He was so hard pressing against his leg like this.

“Good.” That laugh should have warned him. It had been intense before but this was completely different. Naruto gasped and his hands tightened around Kakashi’s head as the man sucked harder than before and refused to let up. spikes of heat ran along his spine right to his cock until he was gasping and bucking against Kakashi. There was no way he would. No way.

“Wait.” He gasped. “No. Sensei.” He panted as sharp bites were scattered from nipple to nipple until Kakashi eased off to spread soft wide licks. “Kakashi sensei.” He panted as he curled over him. In his already wet boxers Naruto came and his grip tightened as he shuddered.

“Heh.” It was soft but Naruto still heard it as his grip slacked. “Did you just cum.” Naruto burned and tried to look away but Kakashi was quick to pin his arms down. “Did you?”

“Y-yes.” Naruto muttered as Kakashi looked down at him. “Pervert.” That smile Kakashi flashed him was illegal. “You- you did this on purpose.” The smile grew wider. “What am I going to do if you make them so sensitive that-“ He wasn’t able to do anything else? “Pervert.” He hissed and Kakashi laughed. “Fricken pervert.”


End file.
